What I Go to School For
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: You can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me." Based off Busted's song of the same name. Lilly tells us the reason for why she goes to school. LILEY ONESHOT


**So I was listening to my iPod the other day and well this song came on and I got the inspiration to write a small Liley oneshot. In case you didn't know it's based off the song of the same title by Busted. And I can't remember if the Jonas Brothers did a cover of it too. Oh well Busted's version is better anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy, I'll update my story What If? at some point soon.**

* * *

What I Go to School For

I remember the first day of my school year as a Senior. Seaview High is your typical average American high school. All the drama and what have you. Up until that day, it had been pretty boring for me. I mean no real excitement in my life had taken place until that moment in Music class in first period. I'd been arguing with Oliver, my best friend, about which was better. Hannah Montana, the past teen pop sensation, who a few years back had been the greatest female recording artist of all time, or the Jonas Brothers (Oliver's choice not mine). As we strolled into room 101 still discussing, me saying how Hannah's hit _He Could Be the One_, was a classic compared with the boy trio's _Paranoid_.

"_Oliver, He Could Be the One was the best selling single of 2009 how can that co..."_

I trailed off as my eyes came into view of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Tall and slim, she stood behind the desk with her long, wavy, brown hair cascading down her back. Oh my god. She was the teacher. I'd stood in the middle of the room staring for about a minute, until Oliver snapped me out of it. We took our seats, and I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from her breathtaking sight.

"_Good mornin' class, hope y'all ready to learn! I'm Miss Stewart, but you can just call me Miley. Miss Stewart makes me sound so old." She giggled lightly before continuing to speak. _

Her voice is echoing in my mind still. Her southern accent made my heart soar and her name. God, it was so beautiful. _Miley_. I could have said it all day. I'm counting the days till she is mine. May not happen, but nothing's impossible. I feel quite alone when it comes to sharing my feelings with anyone. I can't tell my friends (cause they will laugh) that I love a member of the staff. Oliver and Joannie would bring up that whole Tinkle Truscott thing again, no doubt. That was different though, it was just a stupid little crush. The feelings I have for Miley are something new.

The things I do just to be near her are insane. I mean just the other day I went to her class early. I've never been early to a class ever before in my life. In fact I'm usually late. I fought my way to the front desk, meaning she was right in front of me. Me being the pervert I am, did it to get the best view of her perfectly shaped ass. Sweet Jesus she drove me crazy. What I did next was worse. Miley was half way through talking about some composer, Mozart I think, when I dropped my pencil deliberately on the floor. She had been at the back of the room and I heard the clicking of her heels walking towards my desk. She stopped, back facing me, and slowly bent down to grab the pencil, showing me even more.

So she may be 23, but that doesn't bother me. There's only a few years difference between us, and so what if we're both girls? Stranger things have happened. I swear I find any excuse to talk to her or just see her. Whether it's pretending to be stuck on a certain question, just so she leans over me, or even if it's offering to help out after school, I find myself doing anything for her. It's like I've been put under a spell. It did hurt to find out she had a boyfriend though. Cut through me like a knife. Nick was his name. Surprise, surprise, it just so happened to be the Nick Jonas out of the stupid band that Oliver loves so much. If I hated the Jonas Brothers before, god knows how much I despised them now. However after numerous chats with Miley, it seems he wasn't the perfect boyfriend. Always working, and never spending as much time with her. I'd asked her if she loved him. She replied no.

It just so happened that he was working out of town one weekend. I found a reason to go round to hers, telling my mom that I was going to the movies with Joannie. Miley only lived a few blocks down from mine. As I walked down the sidewalk I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach getting worse as I reached her house. I wondered what if Nick hadn't left town, and I walked in on something that I didn't want to see. Miley's large beach house loomed ahead, with a single light blaring out of the upstairs window. I climbed the nearby tree to make sure she was alone. I almost lost my balance when I saw her through the glass.

Miley was sat on her bed in her red lacy underwear watching her TV. She looked so damn sexy. My eyes raked over her perfect, tanned, toned body, stopping as they spotted her breasts cupped in her bra. I couldn't help but stop and stare. Okay yes I'm a bit sex obsessed. I need to get laid, soon. It was only when she looked out the window, caught me peeking and smiled seductively that I fell out the tree. And I landed flat on my face too. The things you do for love.

Ever since then I began to notice the change of behaviour around me. She became more, flirtatious. Out of everyone that she'd taught all day, I swear she looked at me in a different way. Well I guess that's why my marks are getting so high. I've gone from a C- to a B+ in the space of three months. And this is me you're talking about. The girl who once thought that William Shakespeare was French. Yeah I'm not too smart either, don't take the piss. I could also see those tell-tale signs telling me that I was on her mind. After class she asked me to stay behind more frequently just to talk or chat and she leaned over me even more when I got stuck on a question. Curious I asked about Nick.

"_So how are things with Nick?"_

"_Me and Nick are no more."_

"_What? Since when?" _

"_Since I fell in love with someone else."_

"_Really? Who is the lucky guy?"_

"_You."_

My mouth went dry as Miley walked towards me. Everything I'd been wishing for had come true. The odds had been stacked against me, what were the chances that my incredibly hot Music teacher would have feelings back for me? One in a million. Stunned I asked why. Miley simply placed her hands on my cheeks and caressed them. She leaned down and captured my lips with her soft delicate ones. The kiss was sweet and tender and lasted for only a few seconds but we left each other wanting more. I felt like bursting with happiness when she told me I'm what she goes to school for.

Six months later and I'm currently stood by Miley's red Mustang. It's the final day of school for me and her. She'd decided that as soon as I walked on stage and got my diploma (which I'd done an hour earlier) that she'd quit her job and go travel the world with me. Shockingly we had enough money to spare as Miley had been Hannah Montana in her teenage years. Who'd of known? I'd loved her since I was ten! She's packed her bags; they're in the trunk, all set and ready for us to leave. I leant on the hard metal, placing a pair of shades over my eyes as Miley slammed the trunk shut and walked over to me.

"Looks like a picked myself a hunk huh?" she said grinning like the Cheshire Cat, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I felt a lot of eyes on us, probably wondering why the former Music teacher was so close to a former pupil. I'd needed to say goodbye to a few people before we left: Oliver, Joannie, Sarah and Jackson to name a few. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Miley and me, hand in hand. Well Oliver claimed he'd known all along, which was a load of bull to be fair. I was brought out of my reminiscing when I felt a pair of lips on mine letting my mind go blank. After all these years of boring, crappy school it was all worth it in the end.

I love Miley and she's what I go to school for.

* * *

**Hmm I feel as though the ending was a bit rushed. Sorry bout that.**

**Overall if you enjoyed the story, I'd be overjoyed if you click that box that says review :) xx**


End file.
